


Butterflies

by NovaKnifu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaKnifu/pseuds/NovaKnifu
Summary: Mondo finds peace in someone he didn’t expect.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys take my trash. If ur waiting for my Leon fanfiction to update I’m sorry I’ve had no motivation to work on it. I’ll finish it one day I promise ugh

“And what the hell are you lookin’ at, Kuwata?!” Mondo growled, his head swiftly turning to stare at the redhead.

“Uhh, you...?” Leon stepped back as the infuriated expression on Mondo’s face worsened.

“Just fuck off!” Mondo snapped, his grip on Byakuya releasing.

Unsurprisingly, Mondo had just socked the rich blonde in the face. He used this opportunity to run off before Mondo could continue.

“Jeez, chill out dude! It’s not like I’m gonna rat you out to a teacher or Taka...” Leon stuffed his hands in his pockets. “But I wouldn’t be surprised if Mr. Affluent Progeny over there did.”

Mondo realized Togami had made his escape, letting out a deep sigh.  
“That dude really gets on my fuckin’ nerves...”

“He gets on everyone’s nerves. I mean, seriously, does the guy even have any friends?” Leon smirked. “I almost feel bad for ‘em.”

The gang leader smiled. “All I feel towards that dude is pure fuckin’ disgust.”

“Aww, don’t be so mean, Oowada...” Leon teased, his grin widening. “What’d he even do?”

Mondo groaned. “The asshole was talkin’ down to me...pissed me the fuck off. Told me the only skill I have is breakin’ laws and gettin’ arrested.”

Leon’s smile faded. “What a spoiled dick...he just doesn’t get it.” Leon walked closer to Mondo, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t listen to him, dude. You’re gonna...accomplish things, Yknow...? God, I suck at motivational shit, but you got major potential.” 

Mondo seemed to blush a little at the physical contact. He heard that bullshit a lot from teachers, but...hearing it from Leon made his heart pound.  
“Kuwata, I...”

Leon smiled softly. Mondo felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Thank you.” Mondo almost whispered, pulling Leon in for an unexpected hug.

Leon blushed, accepting the hug from the larger man. He was...surprisingly cozy and comforting. He felt safe, right there in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this was rly short lol  
> look out for more oneshots ig


End file.
